New year tears
by Justin H.S
Summary: A new years, would always seem to bring tears of happiness... but sometimes, sadness ironically rated T: for swearing, and some...thing. Leave reviews, please :3
1. Prologue

_for Rya_

**_Prologue_**

"hey Bakura guess what? today's the day,today's the day!" Ryou shrieked ever so happily jumping up and down on top of his Yami whom laid in bed, why is Ryou so happy? well the day was new years eve and practically one of Ryous favorite time of the year as a matter of fact. Although Ryou had no idea what he was doing in fact; he was outrageously sugar energetic.

"Today's new years eve..." Bakura said letting out a low growl within his throat, "which means more stealing for me."

Stealing? since when was that a part of a holiday?

Ryou quickly got off then descended to the kitchen wearing only his pajamas and socks which made him slid almost the whole way through "I'll prepare break fast." he said thoughtfully as he made his way down the stairs and past the living room.

"prepare break-fast..." Bakura repeated warily, then slowly got up off his tomb.

***

The air was consumed by a delightful smell of bacon sizzling over the hot frying pan which Ryou was handling, who was rhythmically humming as he flipped each slip of meat one after another.

He then pulled out a carton full of eggs followed by another frying pan which was almost a half smaller than the one he used to cook the bacon. "Kura, breakfast is ready." he called out, no reply. "Kura breakfast is ready-" he repeated, just as when he finished he finally got his answer.

"I know, I heard you for the last bloody time..." Bakura's voice echoed through the hallway down to the kitchen like a roaring wave.

By then the albino dragon had came out of it's cave stomping on the floor just as he made his way to the kitchen.

_Not in a good moodnow are we?_ Ryou thought looking at his stressed Yami who laid his face flat on the solid surface, as he placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the table then handed Bakura his utensils; fork, and a knife. After that, there was not even a single word coming out of either of them... all that could be heard was the sound of the bacon crunching as they chewed, then Ryou finally spoke.

"so, what are your plans for today Kura? besides hanging out with the girls" Ryou said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Girl's don't have any business in me, girls are girls, I live on the wild side..." Bakura muttered not even paying attention to Ryou.

"and I do suppose you slept on the wrong side of the bed? I assume."

"What're you talking about kid? I've been up all night trying to get through my paper work of what valuables I can steal out there." Bakura said finally looking Ryou straight in the eye which made him blush a little, but held it back so he wouldn't be noticed.

* * *

"what about the other guys?" Ryou hesitated for a moment, then continued "you know... Raven, Rose, Marik, Malik, Yu-Gi, everyone I suppose"

"The bloody hell those kids are coming, for Ra's sake the only kids I can trust around this house are Marik, Malik, and Me!" Bakura growled as he involuntarily slammed his fist against the innocent table.

"...Tables have feelings too y'know."

"Well the table can get cremated if it dies..." Bakura paused for a moment "rather I'll just throw it in a wrestling chamber with two homeless guy's then toss a penny in the middle and watch them fight to the death! but by then I'll just kill the winner and take back the penny...no one takes what's rightfully mine." he spoke darkly.

An awkward silence had broke out for at least half a second then Ryou shot up to his feet and gathered all the dishes and gently placed them in the sink as he started to clean them with soap and water. "So, want to go shopping?" said Bakura questionably which made his eye twitch.

"I never thought of that... sure, just remember we need more 2% fat milk... and not eggnog, you know that trick will never be pulled off on me again..." Ryou mumbled.

or will it?

"I'll try my best no to," Bakura replied with little snickering.

The young Hikari had finished cleaning the dishes as he walked straight up the stairs and back into his bed room to get dressed, and brush his teeth for his mother would always mention that he's a good boy although; he had no mother, besides those were the only words he'd remember, he was alone with his neglected father ever since his mother had died trying to hide his grief from the past. Luckily his yami was there for keep his safe from the rain, and therefore... the Shadow Realm, where the light meets darkness, a never ending nightmare for those that enter it.

***

The pale child ran back down the stairs again, however this time, he actually tripped and at least fell down approximately four steps down? (ouch)

"are you okay Ryou?" Bakura gasped running over to him and quickly grabs him firmly by the arm as he lifts him up so easily as if Ryou were still a baby.

"I'm fine, thank you." said Ryou smiling at his Yami.

"that's a relief..." Bakura sighed and smiled back at him with his eyes closed. "we better not be late, the sun can't stay up any longer." and correct he was, so by then the two quickly got in their; 2010 Toyota FT-86, and drove off into town but the only problem is, which is rather often common around a big city...traffic.

After waiting a long aggravating hour, bumper-to-bumper "guess I won't be having any JAM for lunch..." Bakura muttered as he pressed his left fist up against his right cheek resting his elbow on the door of the car just as Ryou scans through series of Radio Stations from: Soft-jazz, Rock, Metal, R & B, to finally he got to his designated station; country only now broadcasts commercials.

_Good afternoon! your listening to Country Radio 105.7 in just a few minutes we'll be listening to; Rascal Flatts hit music, first off; bless the broken road. But before we begin let's start with the morning report. Today is the thirtieth of December, 2011 a great day so far, expecting a bit of some clouds and a mighty fine day to start the new years eve. Hope yall boys and girls out there are having fun with your moms and day's, not giving your brothers or sisters humbug I hope not. Other wise that's all for today's report, so far no accidents which is good! Happy new year._

The commercial had ended as a song was being broadcast which was ironically Ryous favorite song.

"...Bakura, have you ever believed that the world is going to end in the year 2012?" Ryou asked.

"...nah, those are just stories that people say just to scare us. Usually what happens is that once someone say's something a rumor goes flaming out into the crowds then it gets worse... probably the reason why we have so many idiots out there whining over something completely ridiculous. Food is a lot cheaper than health bills." said Bakura paying attention to what he was doing.

* * *

They finally made it! heading straight into a- another traffic jam... this time, in the malls parking lot.

"...don't you just wish we had the same technology inspector gadget had?" Ryou said looking at Bakura.

"shut-up..." muttered Bakura sinking his head down between his arms while he still had both hands on the wheel.


	2. Chapter 2: surprise

**Chapter 2**

**Surprise**

"Okay, Ryou tell me where to go. We need to find that stall" Bakura demanded while manually handling his steering wheel. It turns out that Ryou was puzzled, he said "go left-left. No go right! No go left-right!" he points from left to right. "Shut up! You're not helping me right now with your gibberish. Words don't do the work, your damn brain does." Bakura roared making Ryou shrink into his seat by then they found a stall. They park.

Ryou was the first to get out as he starts to prance around like a little girl, then Bakura get's out and starts walking towards the Macy's store.

"Okay, so what we need are; Food, Entertainment, and...more food... including some fire works," Bakura said.

Ryou gesture's him through the door after Bakura entered, Ryou follows just as the door shuts behind them. The smell of perfume, and unwanted odor seemed to drive Bakura nuts, he said "Don't you dare sing that song Ryou..." this was temporarily random but at that moment. Ryou just had to sing "I'm a barbie girl! in a barbie world! life in plastic, It's fantastic!" but Bakura did not pay any attention to what Ryou was doing. Just covered his ears with his paled hands while his mouth twisted in a dark face.

"okay, I'm done" said Ryou.  
"Ra's, I don't have to listen to you sing like a girl like you usually did when you get drunk." Bakura muttered in annoyance while he looked around the surrounding area. Fashioned with; Clothes, electronics, and a convenient pastry store inside.

"Ryou!" said a voice, Ryou turned around to the source and saw a girl charging towards him. _oh shit! _he whispered to himself trying to turn around but it was too late the approaching female tackled him to the ground as she embraced him in her arms.

"why good morning miss Raven," said Bakura with a hint of a smile. "Hello Bakura!" she replied happily "boy I'm so glad to see you guys here!"

"What brings you here, might I ask?"

"Oh, thought I'd pay a visit. Surprise I guess," she said smiling.

* * *

"Kura-kun!" shrieked another female voice, then Bakura turns around. Yet another girl. This time he get's tackled straight into the wall which he was standing by, hurt he said "couldn't you think of a better entrance Rya?"

"I just thought that was fun!" she said giggling.

"my, my, this situation looks quite... a bit clingy" said a voice suddenly, two boys who were both alike walk up looking down at them.

"Hey, Marik. Hey Malik" said Bakura.

"Good morning to you too numb-kins" Malik replied with a chuckle. Before he could say anything else he was also tackled by... Ravens alter-ego, other wise. Her Yami.

***

"Hey... Ayume..." Malik said then fainted from the impact.

"Hello my little shnookums" she said like a little girl.


End file.
